With the popularity of WiFi products, users' requirements for WiFi access increase continuously. When WiFi supports a multi service set identifier (SSID) (Multi-SSID), rights of each SSID need to be managed, for example, a user of a terminal associated with SSID1 is permitted to log in to a management interface web user interface (WEBUI) of the WiFi and configure parameters of the terminal, but a user of a terminal associated with SSID2 is not permitted to access the management interface WEBUI of the WiFi.
Currently, a solution for managing the Multi-SSID is as follows:
When a user of a terminal initiates a request for accessing the WEBUI, an application module in a WiFi product obtains, according to a mapping relationship between an Internet Protocol (IP) address and a Media Access Control (MAC) address reported by a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) module, a MAC address of the user of the terminal that currently initiates the request for accessing the WEBUI, invokes a WiFi query interface to obtain a MAC address list of users of terminals associated with SSIDs (for example, SSID2) that are forbidden to access the WEBUI, and determines whether the MAC address list includes the MAC address of the user of the terminal that currently initiates the WEBUI access request; if the MAC address list includes the MAC address, the application module rejects the user request for accessing the WEBUI; if the MAC address list does not include the MAC address, the application module responds to the user request for accessing the WEBUI.
However, this solution still has the following disadvantages:
Each time a user attempts to access the WEBUI, an IP/MAC mapping table always needs to be queried; the WiFi query interface needs to be invoked to obtain the MAC address list of all users of terminals associated with SSIDs (for example, SSID2) that are forbidden to access the WEBUI; and whether the MAC address list includes the MAC address of the user of the terminal that currently initiates the request for accessing the WEBUI needs to be determined, so that the efficiency is low.